Lost Without You
by Kawaii Angelwings
Summary: Ray is upset about the lost of Kai. KxR


Lost Without You  
  
Hey there folks. This is a song fic. Lost Without You is by Delta Goodrem. It's a good song and you could tell by the lyrics.  
  
I Don't Own Beyblade. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
  
And I say  
  
A little righteous and too proud  
  
I just want to find a way to compromise  
  
Cos I believe that we can work things out  
  
Ray was alone in his room. Well, the room he and Kai USE TO share. It's been a week since Kai left him. Ray was staring out the window. "I can't believe we had that fight Kai. I'm sorry. I just get a little too stubborn sometimes. Too righteous and way too proud. I just want to find a way to compromise and I want everything to just work out." He sigh. "What's the point in saying all this now. You're gone and maybe...you're not coming back either." Ray choke on those last few words.  
  
I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
  
But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong  
  
There was a knock on the door and Max and Tyson came in. "Ray." Max said. "What?" Ray snap. Max was taken back. Ray never snap at anybody. Not even if he was in a bad mood. Tyson went over to Ray and put a hand on his shoulder. "You thought you had all the answers right? And Kai disagree with you?" Ray nodded. "I didn't give into his reasoning. I should've. But I didn't listen. I was so stubborn. I admit it. I know I'm wrong now. But it's too late. I lost him. Maybe for good." Ray said as he try to stop the tears from coming. "Don't say that. Maybe Kai needs to be alone for a bit. You'll see. He'll come back and everything will be ok again." Max said. Ray look up at Max and half smile. "Maybe. But I doubt it. I have never seen him that angry before." Ray said. "We'll see what happens in a couple of days. Alright?" Tyson ask. "Sure. I want to be alone right now. Can you guys leave me alone?" Ray ask quietly. "Sure bud." Tyson said. He and Max turn around and left Ray alone.  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
  
How I'm gonna be strong without you I need you by my side  
  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do...  
  
I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you  
  
How I'm ever gonna get rid of these blues  
  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
  
You're the only thing that's on my mind  
  
Ray went back to staring out the window. "I'm so lost without you Kai. I can't find my way anymore and I can't face the day, knowing that you hate me. I can't be strong without you by my side to encourage me on. I don't know what to do Kai. I can't get rid of these blues. Come back so we could work things out." Ray stare outside for a bit more and decided to go take a walk. He left the house and headed to town. 'I'm so lonely now. Kai would usually hug and kisses me. He made me feel really complete.' Someone bump into Ray and made him snap back to reality. He look around. He's so confuse that he don't even know where he is. 'Kai. You make me so confuse that I don't know where I am. Of course. It's not really your fault. I was thinking about you. You're the only thing on my mind right now.' Ray sigh and headed back where he came from.  
  
Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
  
How I'm gonna be strong without you I need you by my side  
  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do...  
  
I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you  
  
By the time Ray got home. It was dark already. He didn't even know he arrive home until Tyson and Max said something. "Where did you go man?" Tyson ask. "Nowhere. I just went to take a walk." Ray reply. "Oh." Tyson said. "Your dinner is on the table. We finish ours already." Max said. "Alright." he said. Tyson and Max stood there, looking at each other. Ray look at them. You guys could go to bed. I'll be fine." he said. "Alright then. Night." Tyson said. "Night." Ray said quietly. He hang up his jacket and went to eat his dinner. He didn't feel much like eating. So he ate a bit and just poke at the rest. He decided to not finish it and just go get ready for bed. He dump whatevers left into the trash and went into his room's bathroom and took a bath. He came out a short while later. Got change and went to lie on his bed.  
  
He toss and turn. "Why the hell is this bed so cold? Where's Kai? He should be coming to..." Ray stop saying what he was about to say. "Kai. I miss you so much. I miss you more each day. I might be too proud. But I'm not too proud to say that I need you and that you could make everything alright again." Ray said as tears flooded his golden eyes.  
  
If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away  
  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
  
Oh...  
  
Ray cry half the night. He wants to be held by Kai to make all the pain go away. He wants to wake up and know that it's only a nightmare. He wants Kai to tell him everything was alright and that he was there for him. But he know it wasn't a dream. That didn't stop the tears from flowing. He can't stop the tears from running down his face. He just have to let it all out. He can't hold any back. He burries his head into his knees. At that time someone came into the room and shut the door quietly. He saw Ray's hunch up form. Crying. It really pain him to see his koi like that. He put down his bag. All of a suddden he heard Ray's voice. His crimson eyes darted over to his koi's hunch up form.  
  
"Kai." he whispers. "I'm sorry. Just come back to me. Please." The boy heard this and went over to him and pull him into a hug. Ray notice this and look at the person that was holding him. Familiar black top and blue, baggy pants. He move his head a bit upwards and saw a white scarf. Then he look up to see Kai's face. It was Kai! 'This must be a dream. But it seems so real. His touch. His cold crimson eyes.' "Kai." Ray said in a whisper. Kai look down and stare at him. His crimson eyes staring into his golden ones. "Hm." "I'm sorry." "It's ok. I forgive you koi." "I miss you so much. The pain was unbearable." "I'm sorry. I just had to get away for a bit." "I understand." There was a pause. "Tell me this isn't a dream." "It ain't. I assure you this is not a dream."  
  
Kai lean down and give Ray a passionate kiss. Ray open his mouth and allow Kai's tounge to roam around. Then they were in a fight for dominance. Ray allow Kai to win. A few minutes later. They pull away and Ray snuggle into Kai's chest. "What matters to you Ray?" Ray thought about this for a moment. "To me. All that matters, all that I care about...is to hold you, to be held by you and to know that you love me for who I am." Kai smile and kiss Ray on the forehead. "Wo ai ne." Ray smile and look into Kai's crimson orbs. "Wo ye ai ne." And they both lean in and kiss the night away.  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
  
How I'm gonna be strong without you I need you by my side  
  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do...  
  
I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to face the day and all I find is I'm lost without your love  
  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you...oh  
  
I'm lost without you ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kai&Ray *still kissing*  
  
K.A: Awwwwwww. Kai and Ray yaoiness. Those 2 are meant to be with each other. ^__^ Kai&Ray: *stops kissing* We are. ^___________^  
  
K.A: See. They love each other dearly. ^___^  
  
Kai&Ray: Review! ^__~ *goes back to kissing* 


End file.
